


Come down that tree! (An aftermare story)

by Blue_pale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Dream and Nightmare are adults ! Not the canon 6 years old before the apple accident, Characters won't follow canon, Dreamtale, Geno/Nightmare - Freeform, I'm not good at writing ship anyway, M/M, Nightmare (passive), Nightmare is not a sans!, No Smut, OOC characters, Reaper!Sans appears briefly in the prologue, So not sanscest, Tell me if you spot some mistakes (stay polite tho), There will be violence, Why everybody is so gay in this fandom?, aftermare, and death, but I'll warn before, but who knows, dream - Freeform, english isn't my first language so there will be mistakes for sure, even if I correct 5 times before posting, geno!sans - Freeform, hope you'll like it, i have no schedule, maybe it will be long, mix between canon fanon and some headcanons and stuff I think are neat, not this much ship centered in my opinion, so read the notes, this story is not meant to be this long and not a very complex plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_pale/pseuds/Blue_pale
Summary: The save screen was now empty. The only thing left was a note. « To whoever is reading it, TOO LATE. I'm gone, one way or another. »In another world, the twin apples were guarding their tree as usual. When a strange dude appeared from nowhere. And now what do they do with that guy?
Kudos: 12





	1. Death's nap

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first long fanfic! ^^  
> I hope I'm gonna finish it XD. I guess it's a question of motivation.  
> And let's begin the trip <3
> 
> Reaper!Sans belongs to Renrink

Prologue : Death's nap

The reaper didn't know what exactly led him to that place. He just had a feeling. It was as if he knew something or someone would be waiting for him there. He would compare it to a tune. Yes, a tune. An annoying little tune that would keep nagging him, begging him to go. It was rather… intriguing. He decided to go, full of curiosity. What could attire a god of death like that ?

He entered a dark space, feet barely touching the ground as he floated forward, his dress fluttering with each of his movements. The place looked bare except for a batch of flowers a little further away from where he penetrated. No sound. He found it soothing, souls never were this quiet when the time to rip them came after all. He approached the flowers and touched them expecting them to whiltering under his death touch. They didn't.

« Cool... », he whispered, pleasantly surprised by the fact.

He immediately decided to roll over in the green grass to take a well-deserved nap. He didn't have the opportunity to slack off yet today and he was sure nobody would find him there. It was a good spot. Maybe he was going to keep it. Something was missing however ? He felt kinda uncomfy ? After some shuffling around, he put his hand under him to remove something. Crimply paper ? It was all torn up and the words written on it were bold, as if angrily scribbled. He focused a minute on it to decipher the half erased letters and read it aloud.

« To whoever is reading it, TOO LATE. I'm gone, one way or another. »

A red stain that loosely looked like a G was at the bottom. The god of death shuckled. So there was someone here before ! A shame this « G » was already gone, he was sure they must have been a very entertaining person.

He went back to his nap. Yeah, he was gonna come back here often. It was such a good nap spot.


	2. Chapter 1: Partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno is trying to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the story begins ^w^. Thanks you so much for the kuddos on the prologue ! (And the one that put a bookmark ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ))
> 
> Geno belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Check their stuff, the canon comic aftertale is great  
> 
> 
> [Link to the aftertale comic](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/133172875595/i-have-a-very-bad-idea-for-a-comic-or-is-it-a)

No more.

No more. 

Not one more day. 

Not one more hour. 

Not even a minute or if he could a second.

He took the pencil he kept in his pocket and scribbled some words on the only piece of paper he had. 

He was so sick of that save screen. He did the brackets with his fingers to emphasize the word « save screen » as if he was talking to someone. 

It was no longer bearable. He was feeling his mind sinking into madness bit by bit. Ending up crazy was out of question. He refused. 

He fiddled with the red scarf around his neck. He should try to get out as soon as possible. He looked around in the seemingly never ending darkness, searching for any lurking shade. Maybe he would die the second he put the foot outside or rather finish dying. He did the brackets again. But he didn't care anymore. 

Anything would be better than staying stuck there. He looked in the direction of the window he used for a long time to spy the current timeline. He closed it definitely a while ago. How long? No clue, his sense of time was since long swIss cheese. Maybe with a bit of luck he would be able to see his family again. 

He deflated like a balloon, sliding slowly into the ground. He already tried so much to go back there. To fix the timeline or just… erased it altogether in his worst days. 

In the end, they didn't need his help, they fixed themselves... alone. 

They looked happy on the surface without him. He mimicked blowing air at a window to write the name Geno on it. Sans, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys… 

Papyrus… 

Geno erased the memory of the few knowing of the save screen. If the possibility of staying stuck there forever was plausible... he prefered nobody knowing about it. They had their own life. Without him. He pressed his phalanx against the seam of his scarf. And there was a big chance he couldn't go back in one piece. 

He put his hand on the edge of the hole hidden away by glitches. Well... he already lost some pieces on the way ? Maybe Papyrus would be able to fix him, he always had been great at puzzles ! 

He snickered. 

A menu window popped under his eyes. Time to try something bold he thought about a moment ago. Or maybe days ago. Hard to say. He had determination and a lot of it. He had access to the reblog button but he couldn't use it to reset the timeline since he was outpowered by the human's. But maybe he could use it to reset something else ? What if he just? Reseted himself ? 

He stomped the ground, thinking hard about the implications of that. After all, he did see once the kiddo use the button save to actually save someone instead of the timeline. The buttons could be used on something else than the timeline. 

Stomp, stomp, stomp went the foot. 

He almost told his foot to actually be quieter because he was trying to think and it was hard to focus with that annoying noise ! 

The realization of how silly this thought was made him groan. No way he was going to stay here any time longer if he was already starting to talk to his own limbs. 

He went back to the only patch of colors in this black space : the flower bed. 

Lying in it, he looked at the ceiling. Or the absence of a ceiling. Maybe it was just really high, so high his attacks couldn't even dream about touching it. "There is no ceiling or maybe there is," he singsung. He had no real way to test it anyway. Ah! Schrodïnger ceiling. 

He rolled over and put his bony cheek against the grass. What kind of consequences could resetting a body have ? Would it wipe out his memory as well ? He plucked out a flower who disintegrated into fine light particles the very own instant it left the ground. But his determination should make him able to hold onto his memories, shouldn't it ? He kicked off one of his slippers, it glitched back on his feet after touching the ground. 

Determination was the more dangerous factor of this equation. Will it disappear after the reset or maybe just half-way through ? Didn't that mean he could get stuck half resetted ? He shuddered, feet kicking back and forth. He didn't want to imagine that. 

There is still the possibility that he'd lose some of his memories. If that was the case, he would stay stuck there with no memories or whatsoever on why and how to get out. He torned up a petal of a close flower and stared at it until it faded away completely. Not a good option. 

What if he shortcutted while pushing the reset button ? He blinked. 

That could work! Or fail terribly. 

It was nothing more than a hypothesis with far too many variables. But it was all he had. He stood up too fast and swayed a bit. It couldn't be worse than that time he stuck himself in a wall while shortcutting ? He lost a rib this day and his pride had been beyond damaged. Yes it couldn't be worse. 

He fidgeted before shouting in the void :

« WHO AM I KIDDING !??? OBVIOUSLY IT COULD BE WORST ! »

He started making a mental list about the amount of things he could lose with that whole ordeal, all while walking in circles. Life was at the top. He stopped, grabbed on his scarf and pushed the reset button.

« YOLOOO »

.

.

.

.

Reset 10%

_erasing old code

.

.

_entering “coordinates”

.

.

.

Reset 29%

_rebooting “source_location”

.

.

.

_ERROR

_”source_location” can not be used as “coordinates”

_”source_location” is busy try again later

_”source_location” is busy try again later

_”source_location” is busy try again later

.

.

.

Reset 46%

.

.

_shortcut anyway?

_yes

.

.

.

_replacing “source_location”...

_entering new “coordinates”

_”dreamtale_20-21-17”

.

.

.

Reset 50%

.

.

_initializing “shortcut”

_ERROR

_Reset cannot continue

.

.

.

_”shortcut” to coordinates “Dreamtale_20-21-17”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno: dude who injected himself with a lot of determination in order of winning against the human. It's a bit of a fail since he got stuck into the save screen with only a fraction of his soul instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper/Death: skeleton in charge of reaping souls, god of impure death. He hates his job and always searchs for opportunities to slack off.


End file.
